marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Susan Storm (1994)
thumbSusan Storm, también conocida como la Mujer Invisible, es un miembro de los Cuatro fantásticos. Biografía Editar ''Fantastic Four (1994) Editar Sue Storm es la hija de María tormentay hermana de Johnny. Como una niña, está profundamente enamorada con el estudiante de la Universidad, su madre es alquilar una casa a Reed Richards. The Jeweler's sabotage, Sue thinks she's unharmed, but, when she meets her teammates, she finds out that she's become invisible to them, and manages to reappear only in two moments. That night she sleeps with Richards, and the two of them start building a solid relationship. ">Diez años después del primer experimento de Richards con el cometa Coloso, Susan es elegida como uno de los miembro de la tripulación para la segunda, ya que conoce todos los detalles de la investigación de Reed, a pesar de no ser un physichan. Cuando la nave espacial fueron en accidentes por El joyerode sabotaje, Sue piensa que está ileso, pero, cuando conoce a sus compañeros de equipo, ella descubre que ella de ser invisible para ellos y administra a aparecer sólo en dos momentos. Esa noche duerme con Richards, y los dos de ellos empezar a construir una relación sólida. Dr. Doom's disguised as Government's agents arrive to "save" them, and the team is brought to a secret lab, where Sue scares the scientist who has to analyze her becoming invisible in front of him. When the four of them realize that something's wrong with their forced stay in the lab and decide to escape, Sue turns invisible and knocks out a guard with a punch, despite this hurting her hand. During the following battle with some of Dr. Doom's guards, Sue knocks out a pair of them by turning invisible, avoiding their attack and making them shooting one another. ">La mañana después, Dr. Doomdisfrazados como agentes del Gobierno llegan para "salvarlos", y el equipo es llevado a un laboratorio secreto, donde Sue asusta el científico que tiene que analizar su ser invisible delante de él. Cuando los cuatro de ellos dan cuenta de que algo anda mal con su forzada estancia en el laboratorio y decide escapar, Sue vueltas invisibles y golpes a un guardia con un punzón, a pesar de esta perjudicando su mano. Durante la siguiente batalla con algunos de los guardias del Dr. Doom, Sue golpea un par de ellos girando invisible, evitando su ataque y haciéndolos tiro uno al otro. Baxter Building, Sue tailors some uniforms for the team, blue and white with a "4" on them, following her mother's saying of them as the "Fantastic Four". Later, she helps Reed with his researches on themselves, and helps him understand that their powers are an amplification of their own characters. When, after a solo period, The Thing comes back to his teammates and Dr. Doom challenges the Fantastic Four, Sue goes to Latveria with the others. ">En el Edificio a Baxter, Sue sastres algunos uniformes para el equipo, el azul y el blanco con un "4", después de decir de la madre de ellos como los "cuatro fantásticos". Más tarde, ella ayuda a Reed con sus investigaciones sobre sí mismos y le ayuda a comprender que sus poderes son una ampliación de sus propios personajes. Cuando, tras un periodo como solo, Lo vuelve a sus compañeros de equipo y Dr. Doom desafía a los cuatro fantásticos, Sue va a Latveria con los demás. Castle Doom, the team is easily captured by one of Doom's devices, but freed by Mr. Fantastic's powers. Sue learns a new power, and knocks some guards out using invisible force fields. She later reaches Richards, who's just witnessed to Doom's apparent death. ">En el Castillo de Doom, el equipo es fácilmente capturado por uno de los dispositivos de Doom, pero liberado por poderes de Mr. fantástico. Sue aprende un nuevo poder y toca algunos guardias utilizando campos de fuerza invisibles. Más tarde llega a Richards, que sólo es visto a la muerte aparente de Doom. En los Estados Unidos, Sue y Reed finalmente casarán, y hojas para una miel Luna con sus amigos que les anima. Rasgos de carácter Editar Sue Storm es una mujer dulce pero increíblemente tímida, que, incluso en la batalla, prefieren eludir directa lucha girando invisible y oculta a sí misma en algún lugar. Como la mujer Invisible, Sue es capaz de convertir su cuerpo entero o partes de lo invisible, ropa incluida. Ella también es capaz de crear paredes invisibles ("campos de fuerza"). Relaciones Editar *Sue Storm - identidad civil. *Mr. fantástico - marido. *Antorcha humana - hermano. *La cosa - amigo y aliado. *Doctor Doom - enemigo. *El joyero - enemigo *Tormenta de María - madre Detrás de las escenas Editar ''Para agregar Apariciones/actrices Editar *No canónicas (1 película) **''Fantastic Four (Primera aparición) , Rebecca Staab, Mercedes McNab Trivia Editar ''Para agregar Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Los 4 Fantasticos Categoría:Fantastic Four Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Storm